Lost
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it...Buffy and Spike get lost. Fluff and fighting, what these two are made of. Enjoy!


A.N. : I don't want to do homework so this is what happens :P More Spuffy, cause there is just never enough. Set after they have been reunited, cause it makes them much easier to write. Dedicated to my friend Shauma (inside joke)

Disclaimer: I own othing nay.

"Just face it Spike, we are lost." He huffed indignantly, pulling his hand from the Slayers. "Oi! We are not!" he yelped, jabbing the GPS with his finger. "This GPS thing said to turn right, so right I turned, we are on track." Buffy rolled down the window, peering out at the thicket of dark looming trees. "Spike…we are lost." She rolled the window back up and watched as the purple line blinked on and off on her GPS. "No," he paused, eyebrows scrunching together in frustration as he followed her gaze to the blinking line. "We are just…misplaced." "Otherwise known as lost." She groaned, thudding her head on the back of the seat. "No worries. Just call the bit; she'll get us out of this." "Spike," Buffy ground out, thrusting her phone into his face where the words NO SIGNAL could be clearly read. "We are lost in the middle of nowhere, with no signal." "Right." He replied, scratching his hair." Well maybe I should just turn around and we could try to find the road again…" "LEFT!" She bellowed, stabbing the GPS with her finger. "It said to turn left!" He shrugged one shoulder. "Thought it said right." She punched his shoulder roughly. "No it said left! And now were lost, and I'm cold and hungry." She whined pushing up to the far side of her seat. "Sorry." Spike grumbled after a minute, offering his duster as a peace offering. Buffy glared at it for a minute, trying to suppress the shiver working through her person. It didn't work and she begrudgingly took the jacket from him, wrapping herself up in the leather. "Thanks." she muttered.

"I really am sorry pet." "I know." she said, letting out a tense breathe. "I just hate road trips, they always end badly." "Yeah they tend to do at that." "Well maybe if you could just back up a little we could find the road..." he quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly. "Now why didn't I think of that," "Shut up Spike," she leaned in to kiss him, threading her fingers into his bleached locks. He deepened the kiss with a muffled groan, pushing his body into her own. "Love you so bloody much" he whispered. She beamed at him. "I love you too." she said, hands tracing patterns on his muscular arms. "Maybe we should forget about being lost for right now..." she gazed up at him through hooded lids, running a finger over his lips suggestively. "You're almost as insatiable as I am lamb." he replied nibbling on her bottom lip. Eyes met, lips were wetted, an undeniable blast of desire blazed through them. Buffy leapt on top of him, pulling his shirt from him in one fluid motion. Her eyes flitted over his figure appreciatively as he slipped his duster off her shoulders, pulling her down with him, limbs tangling as clothes were dispersed. He rolled her underneath him, not noticing the soft click as he kissed a path to her naval. "Oh Spike...Oh Spike." her breath hitched as her temper spiked, tremors of anticipation rocking her body as he worshiped every piece of flesh within his teeth and mouth. "Oh Spike," she thrashed, eyes widening in her hope of release. "Oh Sp...SHIT!" she yelled, bolting up as their fever of mating was interrupted by a loud and calamitous clang and crush of metal meeting tree. For a moment there was no noise in the car, just the incredulous stares of a British vampire and a astonished Slayer. Then simultaneously two voices rang out "BLOODY HELL!"

"I am NEVER letting you drive my car ever again." "Fucking Christ, can a fella not get a bleeding break?" "My first car and you run it into a tree? A goddamn tree?" "I'm never gonna live this down, its always gonna be 'remember when Spike crashed the car and got us hopelessly lost'" "Are you even listening to me?" "Try to do something nice and always end up fucking everything up..." "Maybe if we had asked for directions..." she mused as Spike guffawed loudly. "Oh right! Ask for directions? Who in the bleeding hell am I going to ask for directions?" he bellowed, gesturing to the trees. "The oaks, the sodding pines? Oh wait I forgot it's the redwood that give the best directions." he knocked on the trunk, roaring loudly. "Can you help us out mate? Me and the lady got a bit turned around, mind pointing us in the right direction," Buffy couldn't help it, she burst into laughter, causing Spike to become a very bewildered vampire. "Want to let me in on what's so funny?" he inquired, whirling on her. "You, me...this whole damn situation. But mostly you talking to trees..." He chuckled softly. "Sound a bit nutters I guess." "Very nutters." He held out his hand towards her. "Care to skip the incredibly frustrating and probably fight having conversation relating to the car and try to find the road with me?" Buffy shook off the flash of annoyance and stared into his earnest blue eyes, enfolding her hand into his. "Okay, but you own me a fixed car and," she flushed slightly. "Other stuff later." Spike smiled at her, giving her hand a squeeze. "You're the boss."

They walked down the road for about twenty minutes, hands swinging into between them, idly chatting. She felt like they were teenagers, and gratefully leaned into him when he wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked down at her like she was the only important thing in the world, placing a gently kiss to the crown of her head. She teased him about being a softy and he poked her in the ribs in response, earning a squeal from his Slayer. It was the way things were meant to be. And that is how Dawn and Xander found them when they came to end of the road.


End file.
